


O que queria dela

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Intendente queria o que Nerys não queria lhe dar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que queria dela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What she wanted of her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779082) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Ela queria esquecer, tudo o que ela fez, tudo o que ela era. Não porque se sentia culpada, não tinha a capacidade de sentir remorso, mas exatamente porque não sentia qualquer culpa. Nunca poderia ser como _aquela_ Nerys, não importa o quanto quisesse, e ela queria isso mais do que jamais quis qualquer outra coisa. Talvez, se pudesse se transformar em um estado de tábua rasa, então poderia ser moldada para ser como ela. Ou talvez fosse corrupta até em sua essência, e nem mesmo esquecer de toda a sua vida pudesse mudar isso. Ela amava Nerys, e que Nerys tivesse lhe negado a retribuição daquele amor era como um tapa na cara, um desafio muito maior do que a resistência jamais poderia ser. Ela estava tão acostumada a simplesmente tomar o que queria que não sabia como lidar com Nerys, porque não poderia tomar à força o que queria dela, precisava que tudo lhe fosse concedido livremente. Ela queria que Nerys a amasse, queria comer ela, queria roubá-la de todas as pessoas que um dia a amaram, queria corrompê-la, se ela não podia ser como Nerys, então ela tornaria Nerys como ela, e então a destruiria. Se aquela Nerys se tornasse mais como a que via no espelho, então ela não teria nenhuma utilidade, só havia espaço para uma Intendente Kira, e se Nerys não podia a amar pelo que era, então Nerys não podia ter a permissão de continuar existindo. Nerys existiria por ela, ou então não existiria.


End file.
